


来自斯莱特林单身小蛇们的控诉

by Toodles_L



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 16:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18944446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toodles_L/pseuds/Toodles_L
Summary: 请卢修斯和纳西莎立刻停止虐狗行为！





	来自斯莱特林单身小蛇们的控诉

大家好，我是斯内普，西弗勒斯·斯内普，现就读于霍格沃茨斯莱特学院三年级，并不是很高兴今天能作为代表来发言致辞，但是鉴于我是卢修斯身边唯一说了下面的话还能免受阿瓦达或是被这位执掌大权的马尔福家主动用各种人脉手段打压的巫师（其实是抽签抽到的，我运气太背了，当然，这一点我是不会说的），迫于无奈才站到这儿。

 

今天，我将代表我们斯莱特林学院所有遭到卢修斯和纳西莎摧残的单身蛇们向卢修斯致以最真诚的控诉，控诉他在追求到他的宝贝西茜之后惨无人道的秀恩爱宣誓主权的行为。

 

马尔福是一个高调的家族----这一点我想不会有人否认吧？----因此，你也不会在卢修斯身上看到任何一点谦虚低调的光芒。他和纳西莎同一年入学，入学不久后就展开了高调浮夸充满着马尔福家族金加隆气息的追求----彼时我还没有入学，因此免受了几年的折磨。

 

据说，他为了吸引纳西莎的注意特意定制了一件材质轻薄的斗篷，每天都必须穿着，这样他就能走路带风看起来狂拽酷炫；在图书馆里总是坐在离纳西莎不远的地方，专挑一些艰难生涩的古书，嘴里还念念有词，不时频频点头似乎在赞同书中的言论，仿佛他真的看懂了一样；魔药课上总是第一个完成作业，魔咒课也总是第一个学会魔咒，不管是什么课程总能第一个完成任务。

 

不过这似乎都没有什么作用，因为他直到我入学的那一年才追到纳西莎。

 

所有人都以为这一切都结束了，纳西莎终于大发善心同意和卢修斯在一起终结他这些幼稚的追求把戏，但是所有人都低估了卢修斯，他在和纳西莎在一起之后越发猖狂，愈发不知廉耻地在霍格沃茨各个角落宣誓主权，秀恩爱来虐待单身蛇----这些地点包括但不限于斯莱特林公共休息室，魔药教室变形课教室等多个教室，大堂，禁林，走廊，楼梯，黑湖，草坪，图书馆，级长休息室，魁地奇球场。

 

任何语言都无法描述这些场景对我们这几届单身蛇的摧残虐待，因此我们决定公开我们的记忆，并通过一些咒语的手段将它们合成为了完整的片段。

 

高尔，关灯，克拉布，启动。

 

 

斯莱特林公共休息室。

 

纳西莎穿好校服，打开宿舍的房门，走出宿舍，她一低头就看见了楼下捧着一束新鲜水仙的卢修斯，他站在楼梯一侧冲着缓缓走下楼梯的纳西莎微笑。

 

“早上好，西茜，”卢修斯递出手中的花，手指抚摸过纳西莎的头发，在额头落下一吻，“你今天也很美。”

 

微笑着接受了卢修斯赞美和鲜花的纳西莎挽起卢修斯的手臂朝着公共休息室的大门走去。卢修斯无视了门里站着的、门外站着的、楼上站着的、楼下坐着的、正从楼梯上下来的学弟学妹或者学长学姐们，带着他那位“今天也是霍格沃茨最美的”水仙花走出门口向大堂走去，一路上所及之处只看到卢修斯飘逸的袍子，只闻到卢修斯身上的骚包的古龙水和水仙花混合的香味。

 

又是一个要全斯莱特林单身小蛇们踹翻狗粮盆的早晨呢。

 

 

 

 

魔法史教室。

 

纳西莎今天起床晚了----还不是昨晚卢修斯拉着她夜游城堡不肯放小姑娘回去睡觉----匆匆忙忙出来的时候甚至连早饭也来不及吃就直接带着课本跑向了教室。

 

偌大的魔法史教室里，坐在中间几排的少年有规律地用手指敲打着桌面，时不时回头看看有没有人推门而入。西茜起晚了，当卢修斯在斯莱特林长桌边呆到几乎最后一个人离开的时候，他确认了自己的想法。也许昨晚不该拉着她在黑湖旁边看那么久月亮的！金发少年一边皱眉暗自懊恼自己的约会给恋人添了麻烦，一边拿起瓷盘为还在和舒适柔软的床铺抗争的恋人带些馅饼蛋糕什么填填肚子。

 

在上课前的一分钟，金发少女终于抱着课本扯着围巾气喘吁吁地闯进了魔法史的教室，她在卢修斯身旁的专座上坐下，等了好一会儿才拍着胸口喘匀了气儿。

 

“早上好，卢修斯，”纳西莎把课本打开竖起在桌上，从口袋里掏出小镜子，理了理因为狂奔而显得有些放荡不羁的金发，“怎么样，我看着还好吗？头发不乱了吧？”她红着脸----不是害羞，是运动过度----转向卢修斯。

 

“非常好，西茜，”卢修斯看着脸颊红扑扑很是可爱的女朋友，“不能再好看了。”从桌子底下拿出被施加了三四个保温咒的瓷盘，卢修斯把盘子放在凳子上，切下了一小块馅饼喂到纳西莎的嘴边，“我看你没去吃早餐，就给你带过来了一些，快吃吧，还是热的。”

 

纳西莎微微低头，书本和垂下来的长发挡住了宾斯教授的视线，她张嘴咬住了叉子上的馅饼。馅饼上的芝士和酱汁在她嘴里化开，黑胡椒的香气和牛肉的肉香在口腔里回荡，鲜嫩的肉粒富有嚼劲，添加的蔬菜辅料却又爽脆可口。这一口馅饼很快就打开了本就饥饿的纳西莎的胃口，她接过卢修斯手里的刀叉，很快就吃完了一块半的馅饼。

 

当纳西莎专注于和自己手里的馅饼斗争的时候，她没有注意到身旁男朋友眼里那种看着小动物进食一般的目光，也没有注意到她嘴角的一点儿酱汁。

 

“好吃吗？会不会有些冷了？”卢修斯侧身低头靠近纳西莎，等她抬头的时候快速舔掉她嘴角的酱汁，“要不要加热一下？”

 

“不用，”纳西莎早就习惯了卢修斯这些出其不意的吻，最开始的她还会害羞，现在倒越来越不在意了，“还有吗？”

 

“没了。”又低头在纳西莎唇上啄了一下，“不谢谢我吗？”

 

少女点了点头，切下一大块带着牛肉的馅饼送到卢修斯嘴边：“回礼。”

 

金发情侣身后的单身小蛇们纷纷竖起了课本挡住着可恶的刺眼的一幕。

 

又是一节要全斯莱特林单身小蛇们踹翻狗粮盆的魔法史课呢。

 

 

 

冬天，某个教室门外。

 

纳西莎缩了缩脖子----忘记带围巾出来了----降温怎么这么快？明明昨天还是挺暖和的，怎么今天突然就冷到让人想裹着被子上课呢？纳西莎非常怀疑自己的脖子和双手是不是还真实存在----她快要感觉不到它们的存在了。

 

正当她思考着要不要埋进卢修斯那件看起来很暖和的狐狸斗篷取暖的时候，一根银绿相间的围巾缠上了她其实还存在的细长的天鹅颈，头顶上传来了卢修斯带着埋怨的声音：“你怎么也不带围巾出来？感冒了怎么办？”

 

她转身看见了穿着整齐校服外面套了一件斗篷的卢修斯正皱着他好看的眉头帮她系着围巾。纳西莎很没有淑女形象地吸了吸鼻子，用冰冰凉的双手搂着卢修斯的脖子，看着浑身一哆嗦的他满脸天真地问那他脖子冷不冷这样愚蠢的问题。

 

“你说呢？”卢修斯吸着冷气语气不善地反问眼前这只小白眼狼。

 

满意地收回手，纳西莎给围巾施了延伸咒，将变成两倍长的围巾围在他们两个的脖子上。系完围巾后还扯了扯好让卢修斯更靠近自己：“这样就好啦！”

 

看着面前这个笑意吟吟的小天使，卢修斯捧住她的双手，“手呢？不冷吗？”

 

“那就钻到你怀里呀，”纳西莎如愿以偿地掀开她眼馋了很久的斗篷钻到了卢修斯的怀里，伸手抱住他，从斗篷毛领里探出一张雪白动人的小脸，“像这样！就不冷啦！”

 

“那你怎么走路？不怕摔倒啊？”

 

“你怎么这么不解风情！卢修斯！那你抱着我不就好了！”

 

“好好好，我的小水仙。”卢修斯抱着纳西莎，满脸笑意地向下一个教室走去。

 

周围的同学们----不止单身小蛇，还有单身小狮子，单身小鹰和单身小獾（huan 一声 我今天才知道我一直都念错了！！）----扯了扯自己的围巾：坚强的我们不需要抱抱！

 

又是一个要全斯莱特林单身小蛇们----哦，这次还加上了其他三个学院的小动物们----踹翻狗粮盆的课间呢。

 

 

正如你们所见，卢修斯表达爱意和宣誓主权的方式之一就是kiss，这些地点包括但不限于斯莱特林公共休息室，魔药教室变形课教室等多个教室，大堂，禁林，走廊，楼梯，黑湖，草坪，图书馆，级长休息室，魁地奇球场和后来不断拓展出来的魔法界各个地方。

 

那么，请做好心理准备，我们进入下一段记忆。

 

 

周末，图书馆。

 

手指在书架上一本本书籍上滑过，纳西莎努力在浩如烟海的图书馆藏书里寻找着自己想要的那本《魔法图符集》，她要为她的古代魔文的一篇论文做些参考。

 

走过三个书架后，纳西莎终于在第四个书架的上层发现了那本蒙灰的《魔法图符集》，有点高，她踮着脚也够不到。正想掏出魔杖的时候，身后一直跟着她的卢修斯伸手帮她取下了书。

 

“也许布莱克小姐愿意给这位帮她取书的绅士一个吻？”卢修斯把手撑在书架上，来了个壁咚。

 

“你这是强制行为，马尔福先生，这可一点也不绅士！”纳西莎笑了起来在卢修斯的肩膀上轻轻捶了一下。

 

“那或许纳西莎愿意给她无怨无悔陪着她找了这本该死的《魔法图符集》半个小时的男朋友一个吻来安慰一下他受伤的心灵？”

 

纳西莎看着卢修斯半晌，最终还是同意了。

 

周围或是找书或是学习的小动物们纷纷扭过头拒绝看这对情侣接下来的虐狗行为。

 

又是一个要全霍格沃茨单身小动物们踹翻狗粮盆的周末呢。

 

 

魁地奇球场。

 

今天是赫奇帕奇和格兰芬多的比赛，听说格兰芬多的新找球手是个叫詹姆斯·波特的新学生，因为出色的天赋而被招进了球队，今天是他上场的第一天。

 

卢修斯眯了眯眼睛，他知道那个男孩----是个傲慢，莽撞，自大的纯血小子----是西弗的死对头，带着西茜那个进了格兰芬多的弟弟总是和西弗过不去找他麻烦。

 

格兰芬多都是一群没头脑的冲动不顾他人的蠢狮子！卢修斯看着在天上飞来飞去时不时还跟着莫须有的飞贼冲到观众人群里的詹姆，对他的印象又差了几分。

 

“小心，西茜！”卢修斯抱着西茜弯下腰躲避冲着他们飞过来的两个找球手。纳西莎安静地趴在卢修斯的怀里，眨着眼睛看着第一时间把自己护到怀的男朋友。

 

“怎么这么看着我？”魁地奇球员们坚持不懈地他们这块观众席上飞来飞去，斯莱特林们都憋屈地弯着腰不敢直起身。

 

“因为你好看啊。”纳西莎冲着他挑了挑眉毛：真话啦！护着她的卢修斯真的超----帅的！

 

没有忍住自己的冲动，卢修斯再一次在众人面前吻上了纳西莎，在这个众人都弯着腰，天上飞着十几个魁地奇球员的时刻。

 

又是一场要全斯莱特林单身小蛇们踹翻狗粮盆的魁地奇球赛呢。

 

 

夜晚，斯莱特林公共休息室。

 

纳西莎·就算成为了卢修斯女朋友依旧魅力不减·布莱克正维持着表面礼仪和面前这个暗恋她因此拐着弯找她讲话的男生“友好”地讨论着月光石的十二种用法。

 

“磨成粉是不错的方法，可以加快月光石的溶解…..”

 

“没错没错，纳西莎，不过在特定的魔药里还需要把它们切成特定的形状，比如……”

 

“听起来你的魔药成绩很好……”

 

“哪有哪有，我只是一般般啦，不像你，魔药成绩那么好，几乎全O。啊，也不是只有魔药，你的其他成绩也很好，变形术，魔咒，甚至是魔法史。我听说，你还选择了古代魔文，天哪，你可真是了不起……”

 

坐在温暖的壁炉旁的卢修斯皱着眉头，紧紧捏着自己手上那根漂亮的孔雀尾羽做成的羽毛笔，浑身撒发着冷气：那个小子也太不识趣了，没看出来西茜根本不想和他讲话吗？

 

他敲了敲自己面前已经写完了的论文，开口唤了一声纳西莎：“西茜，你能过来一下吗？帮我看一下魔药论文，我觉得有几个地方我好像写错了。”

 

“哪里？卢修斯？”纳西莎十分欢快地朝着卢修斯跑过来，语调上扬。

 

“这儿，是不是不对？”卢修斯恶狠狠又挑衅意味十足地瞪着那个失落的男生，手指随手指着论文上的一句话。

 

纳西莎认真读了几遍，发现并没有问题。

 

“都是对的，卢修斯，没有问题呀。”她跪坐在地毯上，双手撑着脑袋，看向终于不再瞪着那个可怜的战败者的卢修斯。

 

在斯莱特林众人了然的目光中，他低头含住了纳西莎柔软如果冻的唇瓣。

 

“是吗？那可能是我看错了。”

 

又是一个要全斯莱特林单身小蛇们踹翻狗粮盆的夜晚呢。

 

 

好了，请开一下灯，高尔或是克拉布，谢谢。

 

我想各位也已经见证了卢修斯和纳西莎这些不知廉耻丝毫没有善心的虐狗行为，那你们也应该能够体会我们这些可怜的单身蛇们的遭遇了。

 

在此，我谨提出倡议，请卢修斯和纳西莎在今后的生活中不要过分在公众场合刺激单身动物们柔弱幼小的内心，禁止一切秀恩爱的行为，我谨代表广大巫师界的单身和非单身巫师向你们表示崇高的敬意和无上的谢意。

 

好了，我的发言到此结束，谢谢大家。

 

（掌声雷动）

 

（过了几秒，西弗重新跑上台）

 

哦，忘记说了，祝你们新婚愉快！现在，有请新郎卢修斯，新娘纳西莎进场！

 

（西弗在再一次雷动的掌声中再一次跑下台）


End file.
